


Birthday Lunch

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Birthday, Gen, Gift Fic, Pre-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27260233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “I f you truly wanted to spend your birthday alone, you shouldn’t go around hiring bright young investigators.”
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs & Ducky Mallard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Birthday Lunch

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a (very, very) late birthday present for LJ user "nakeisha"

“You know this is breaking and entering, right?” said Gibbs, leaning on the kitchen doorjamb.

Ducky didn’t look up from the line of grocery bags he was unloading. “Your door was unlocked.”

“Trespassing, then.”

The ME arched an eyebrow. “Am I unwelcome, Jethro?”

Gibbs sighed. “No, of course not, Duck. I just don’t know why you’re here.”

“Because otherwise, you would spend your birthday alone in this empty house, no doubt mixing alcohol with carpentry.”

“At least I’m not using power tools.”

“Small mercies,” Ducky agreed, then sighed. “Jethro, you certainly have reason not to want a flashy celebration, but that’s no reason to ignore the occasion entirely. And if you truly wanted to spend your birthday alone, you shouldn’t go around hiring bright young investigators.”

Gibbs scowled. “DiNozzo.”

“One and the same,” Ducky agreed. “Young Anthony is smart enough to see through your stoic exterior, Jethro, and he is well aware of your birthdate. He asked me if I knew of any plans you might have.”

“Duck…”

“I suggested that he shouldn’t fuss, but that perhaps he could buy you lunch on Monday.”

“Duck…”

The older man rested a hand on his friend’s arm. “There is nothing wrong with being alive, Jethro. There are a number of us now that greatly prefer you that way. And I’m not saying you should pour your heart out to any of us, but…”

“Birthday lunch?” 

“Exactly.”

“And I suppose all the stuff in those bags is for birthday dinner?”

“Now you’re catching on, Jethro,” smiled Ducky, moving to put a few vegetables in the refrigerator.

Gibbs sighed and started to help sorting out the dry goods into the right cabinets. After a moment, he said, “And, Duck?”

“Yes?”

“I prefer that I’m alive, too.”

His friend smiled. “I’m glad to hear it.”

THE END


End file.
